


chemistry project? yknow what i mean ;)

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: :'/, F/F, Maybe I'll actually finish this one, anyways hope y'all like this, at least i have an idea for the plot :), but anyways, i dont know much about the fandom blease dont roast me, i have other fics to work on why am i like this, i was peer pressured into writing this, i'm writing it on my phone at like 1am rn, its a gift, ok not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: i was asked to write this with minimal knowledge of the fandom, hope y'all enjoy pure fluff :)(i didnt pick the title y'all)oh yeah a summary, its the girls working on a chem project :)





	chemistry project? yknow what i mean ;)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you (you know who you are) but i hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it!! it's almost 2 am i apologize for any spelling mistakes!!
> 
> (i need to sleep sksksk)

Let's just say that Bonnibel wasn't as hyped for the projects as the rest of her classmates. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about the project itself, she loved chemistry, it's just the issue of her partner for the project. Marceline wasn't the worst partner she could get, but she was the token “wears dark colors and is angsty” kid. ‘ _She dresses like a vampire, I bet her place is dark_ ,’ she thought and sighed verbally, ‘ _this will be interesting_ ’.

After the bell rang, the emo nightmare in question walked up to her. “Hey Bubblegum.” Said emo nightmare was wearing a light grey hoodie and some dark wash jeans, pretty simple but still kind of cute. ‘ _Wait cute?_ ’ she chooses instead to ask, “Bubblegum?” Marceline tucked a hair behind her ear and her face turned slightly pink as she replied “Yeah, it's like your hair color and kind of your whole aesthetic?”. She took a breath before continuing, “Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over to work on the assignment?”

  
‘ _Go to her bat cave? No that's a horrible idea, what if she sacrifices me to her.. bat gods or something edgy like that- wait did she just give me a nickname?_ ’ She stopped her train of thought and found herself agreeing. “Yeah sure, I'll be free this weekend if that works for you..” Marceline smiles a bit and scribbled something onto a piece of paper, “Text me” she tore out the piece and handed bubs the paper “what time you can come over. I’ve got to get to next period but, talk to you soon yeah?” Bonnibel nodded a bit bewildered and Marcy smiled as she skateboarded ‘ _Is she really skating down the halls_ ’ to her next class.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't too awful :D lemme know how i did in the comments? have a nice day/night and don't forget to hydrate!!


End file.
